The Hostage
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: 3 months after Luke rids the universe of the Emperor, Luke is ready to return to his quiet life, but the Emperor's Hand decides to get revenge. Nothing goes quite the way we would want it to, does it? Does not follow books. Read, enjoy, review!


A/N: I've got a bad case of Plot Bunnies and they're going crazy

A/N: I've got a bad case of Plot Bunnies and they're going crazy!!

It amazed Luke that he still was shocked when people tried to kill him. You think he'd be used to it by now. So it was, of course, a shock when he was attacked while walking to his new room at the Rebel Base (even though they weren't really Rebels anymore since they defeated the Empire about three months ago…) and his force senses barely even warned him of the danger before a red lightsaber was swung with alarming accuracy at his head.

Lucky for him he'd picked up a few things recently. With the tell-tale _snap-hiss _his own lightsaber was activated and deflecting the almost fatal blow. But even as he blocked, his attacker was preparing for attempt number two. Allowing the Force to flow through him, he easily blocked her assaults again and again… and again. Wait… _Her_. Her?

His eyes, which he didn't remember closing, snapped open to look in his would-be-murderers face and was shocked to see a woman, no older then himself, with flaming red hair and hatred burning in her eyes, attacking him as if her life –her _soul_ –depended on it.

The battle didn't last long after that. He had only deflected her blows, never going on the offense himself, and he could sense her frustration with him through the Force for not fighting her back. He could sense the desperation to slay him, the anger at herself for being unable to finish him, all tightly bound together by her hatred. Her hatred aimed at him, at herself, at the galaxy, and at a dark presence looming deep into her mind.

And she had sensed through the Force his surprise when he first looked at her, and she didn't like it. And her anger made her reckless. Aiming a deadly cut above her head left her vulnerable for a second too long and he leaped to her now-exposed side, and as her saber arched to finish him, he cut his up, neatly slicing his blade through the handle of hers.

With a snarl, she threw the half she was still holding at him; using the moment it took for him to dodge to draw her blaster. Grabbing it with the Force, he pulled it right out of her hands and held it. All weapons used up she landed a kick to his lower calf, which landed rather painfully, and brought him to his knees. But as her fist swung to his head, he grabbed it, twisted it-hearing her gasp of pain or shock (or both) - and rolled her onto her stomach.

And that was how Leia found him. Panting heavily as he straddled a red haired woman laying face down with her own blaster being pressed into her temple in the middle of an apartment hallway.

"_Luke!_?!" Leias eyes were as wide as saucers. Her eyes darting back and forth between him the blaster and the assassin.

"See, honey," Han ran up beside Leia, followed by several guards, "told you the kid was fine."

"You call this _fine_!!" Leia all but shrieked. "Han, this woman just tried to assainate my brother." The said woman thrashed, unhappy with the recent turn of events.

The Rebel- no, the New Republic Guards, which had obviously been stunned given their lack of action, suddenly jerked alert and seized the girl.

"Be careful!" Luke warned, "She's Force sens—!" But before he'd finished a guard had been sent flying into the wall by a very effective Force-push. As a short struggle, one guard drew his blaster, changed the setting and Stunned her.

"Lock her away!" Leia ordered, sounding like the Princess she was. "We'll deal with this later. For now I'm taking my brother to the med bay."

"Leia, that's not necessary, I'm not really—!"

"I don't care, just in case."

"I told you I was fine." Luke felt like a five year old saying 'I told you so' but he couldn't help himself.

"Well, you never can be too careful." Leia sniffed. "Anyways, your guest has been locked up in cell B 147 and has yet to regain consciousness. What are we going to do with her? We can't exactly just let her go with a fine… but I don't like the idea of dealing out death, or keeping her locked up until she dies …"

"No!" Luke yelped. "No, don't Leia. Don't do that."

"Well, what else can we do?" She seemed startled by his outburst.

"I don't know, just let me… Let me talk to her, heal her, something!"

"WHAT! Luke she just tried to kill you and you thinking having a heart to heart _talk_ will work."

"Maybe over time?" His sister looked very, VERY unconvinced. "Please Leia, just let me try. There's too much bitterness in this world already, maybe we can make new friends out of old enemies."

Leia sighed. "Oh Luke." She looked wary still, but resigned. "Just be careful."

"I will." Luke said, wondering what he just got himself into.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think!!


End file.
